Transformers rap :Three Speeds Night Club
by ThemSoundWaves
Summary: Welcome to Three Speeds night club! Here is where you'll find your favorite Transformers from all generations... Rapping? Damn right! This is for you! Vote for who you believe is the best rapper of them all, and who should go next.
1. Chapter 1

Bouncing on stage comes the host of the club, Decepticon Aria-3 she lifts the microphone from the stand, her black and red paint shining from the spot lights, she turns to address the crowed, which you happen to be in, smiling, the host raises the microphone to her lips.

"Welcome to Three Speed night club! I'm Aria-3, and tonight, were going to have a rap battle, I have seven mechs lined up back stage, each one will take their turn in rapping to a simple beat, once their done, I need you to figure out who won, judging on how many of you-"

The femme roamed her hand over the crowed before continuing.

"Vote, I will put the winner into the next segment, and if there's anyone you'd like to see in a rap battle, talk with me after the show! Now, Screamer, dim the lights, lets start this stuff!"

The lights dimmed as promised, a raw groaned heard from backstage but no argument, with that the femmes optics locked with yours before she lifted the microphone...

[Verse 1: Aria-3]

Primus gave me wings

So I jumped up into the sky and took off in the night.

But by now your just tired of hearing how much better am I.

You know, I'm better and sly can't top my high score but you can try

Too quick for the human eye to detect I go zooming by

Tick-tick-tick-tick-Ah! guess who? It's Aria the high.

Aria the fly and I got my game extEME

all for when say they can beat ME

we'll let's see you try

Guess I Gatta downgrade cause ya frames only at twenty FIVE...

PRECENT. Not even halfway DECENT, so take a long deep vent

I'm leaving my indent in the publics eyes so when they see me fly by they know just who I am, so when you ask me just know that your wasting your breath, saying your better with no common sense no You ain't worth a dime thats why I say "frag it" go ahead and bet all your time.

But at the end well see whos Mr. 'Better then I'

You Don't like it? You can get scrapped, frag off little seeker and offline.

But they always bounce back like "hey! Give it another try!"

Glitch, back off cause you can't handle my-

SLAG

I'm not a bragger just I- like to show off my shit cause its just...wait who- who am-am I?

What kinda seeker would I be if I just sat back on my aft all day and night?

It dosent make sense if you think im lazy ill laugh in your face like, Hahahahahaha!

But my mind space is limited, there's no room for your speeches

That's why I forget sometimes, when you come back to challenge me like the last thousand times.

So how could I pass up a chance to make ya vents run on high and at the same time, make you lag back miles at time I'm in my prime can't frag with the queen of the sky's im the dark prince in the night the monster under your bed, yeah it's all done and said, so when your scared an don't know what to do, that means I'm coming to find YOU.

I may be a Decepticon but human music is my jam, I play it long enough to make the others bob their heads,

I'm not trying to draw attention but it always seeks me out, I'm like a magnet to metal they always seem to want me now.

Oh frag it...

im out of lines

I guess its Breakdown time...

BREAAAKDDOOOOWNNN!

[Verse 2: Breakdown]

Im a- menace villain, my fists are spinning their killin', that's why when you look ya hit the ceilin'.

Glitches think they be win in' I come back with new feelin' pop their back, come back with a stride. need some ice for your back glitch, am I hurting your pride?

I'm bad I'm the devil you can't handle the power the rawness every hour.

A million humans I'm killing a ton of blood I am spillin.

Do you think I care scrap? About some scrawny insects?

Do you even like these saps?

How could you possibly like the organics

Their all disgusting and like, Spanish.

Half the population is Hispanic, ain't no black kids to ex-span it.

But it's cool if you like um just don't too get attached. 'Cause sometimes I don't look where I'm walking like. YACK!

Documentation and lyrics I write and rap with confidence

I like to establish my dominance

Even if our faction is opposite

So if I have to kill humans just to get you to loose it,

Don't think twice man, ill do it!

You wanna know just how fast I can tare you to scrap? Leave you suffering wishing I would come back-

Just to end it cause the pain its to much, you're hating my touch, like being back handed by a wrench so hard ya fall in the trench. Yeah, y'all know who I'm talkin about!

Your all dense why is everyone so tense when I mention the hatchet? You know, Lets see if he can catch it.

FRAGGIN MEDIC. RAP IT!

RATCHET!

[Verse 3: Ratchet]

Do you really want to go there-

I'm not some make fun of play toy- NO!

Physically addicted, mentally conflicted. Between two realities I'm the horror your dreading, I'm at the place that your heading

Don't make me take my wrench out and beat that helm of yours into submission.

The other day I was walking and a mean glitch like you was talking, you wanna guess what then happened or are you clueless like zlitch?

I won't tell you what comes next, you'll just have to try and guess. But it's obvious by the size of those DENTS

If you don't know me then get the frag out man, You don't belong in my medbay look its just a scratch for frags sake

What did you do? Have a rough night with the tyrant who forgot to bring slave to slicken that HATCH you call a port, god damn, mech, that thing is a tunnel all black, no slack! Once your in you can't find your way back!

Yeah, that's a burn, gonna take it to spark? Im a medic I know how to re start your processor make you forget who you are, You'd be waking up, alt form as a fragin PORCHE!

I'm a medic Not a frantic, guna-holic but I demand it! if you test me just know that. Ill drop my shit and beat the slag outa you ya little GLITCH!

I may be old but I'm not slacking, not lacking like some people who can't even rap fast!

Now enough with you, breakdown, lets see who can take down, I'll hand this mic over to a mech who hasn't spoken but still knows how to play.

SOUNDWAVE!

[Verse 4: Soundwave]

...

...

...

...

BD- He's not talking.

KO- of course not! He dosent talk! Soundwave hand the mic O-

Soundwave: powering on. Mode: rap boss. Beginning in three, two, one...

should be the one that goes slow, cause ya all down know-oh the way my voice go-ohs... NO!

Get a stopwatch, clock my flow

Hit the button on top watch the base drop

O O dot dot O, Yaowa

Never heard me speak? No, I guess that's just the way it goes.

I'm mysterious, my lines are dalerous, they make you unable to stand from the slag that in spraying.

What did you expect from a mech like me? I order respect! Bow down to me? I'm not craving power no, not listening to your non stop 'I'm good your not, I'm black,' just stop!

You think I'm a drone? Well I'm leaving you unexpected, I'm undetected, my emotions are always in check and

You can never tell what's behind my mask, but I'll always know who wants to stab me in the back, I'm not super man, but I'm as close as it gets.

You want to know what I'm thinking? Get a peak at what in planning? Well here's a little preview of the slag that's been waiting.

Cut cut cut cut! You think I'm fragged up yet? I have everything I'm a fragging ROYAL MECH.

Say something and get the dropper, just do it I dare you, I got the whole room stock frozen saying 'slow down I can't understand you!'

One on one, me and you, want to see just who your fighting against, I'll leave you wishing for death, I keep the kids on their toes and the mechs on their backs!

What's the best part? Yeah you know that its true, you didn't think I was stupid, did you? When it comes down to facts, there is one thing to know.

Soundwave: superior.

All you?: inferior.

Now lets hand it to the REAL medic who knows where to start, slow it down, or bring it fast, here we go.

KNOCKOUUUTT!

[Verse 5: Knockout]

Insane what they call me

Does the doom in my optics say it all? Well I'm sorry Mr. Porter, your notions correct, I'm obsessed with the torture, it makes my spike Erect.

I've got the best paint job out of all you saps but my hands are dirtier then half these mech!

Mute it, boys I don't want to hear, you can whine it, you can cry it, sorry but I can't-can't compute. Shutting down in Four...three..two...

I may be a medic, but unlike ratchet i can take down, pull out my saws, just stand there and mow down, my paint is red, his is orange, what kind of FRAGGIN mech walks around lookin' like a scrap heap, NOT ME!

Half my fangirls call me sexy, say my voice puts them in escta-SY

But something's wrong with me,

Blame it on the quantity of the porn I see on the main medbay screen...

[talking] no...no that's not porn lord Megatron! That's... Medical stuff...

[Rap] When I fix them up man, you think this slag is free? Like a game my help comes with a warranty!

How the frag are they gonna stop me from being who I was born to be. I may be a bit messed up but at least I'm not a drone! And I'm skilled enough on missions to find my way home.

Without a ground bridge! I don't need a fragging tour guide watching over my back, back off mech! Cut me some slack!

But honestly you belong to me, two choices, you can get along with me

Or sit your Autobot aft down right there in dormancy

If you don't fear me then you have to respect me. Glitches who never met me threaten me thinking I'm easy but its like, Coming to a sword fight against a machete, I'm an Austin Martian fragging sexy machine, that's why all you drafters can't handle me.

It's not a prophecy, no faulty, well partly, I buff my shit just to look sassy,

No I'm not gay, the hell are you thinking? This body right here is so award winning!

Alright. Alright, enough of this, IMMA hand the mic over to a 'fearless glitch' put your hands together, scream it out. Jaws agape, can't believe who's on.

MEGATROOOON!

[Verse 6: Megatron]

Let me slow it down so you all can understand me.

Message to all Decepticons, IN~COMING!

I'm the su...preme over...lord, I've come to break your... spark, and we all know your death is a beautiful form of... art.

I've been in battles made some... scars, but I'm invincible, killing me is like a boss on... Hard.

Why is it the only Autobot to raps been the medic here?

The others don't got the steel, as they burst into tears, turn on your Audios so this you can hear.

Come here little Autobots want to play a game? Once you leave here do you think you'll ever be the same?

People follow me because they like the path of destruction, running my show like a mass production,

The kind of spot light that leaves you unable to function.

Cameras on me as a strut my stuff.

Off lining 'bots with as little as a huff.

You leave a scratch, maybe a dent, need a break? I think you need to vent.

You look pretty banged up man, you want a test run? are you too weak to continue, fight until your done.

FOREFIT, wonder why You call retreat? Running back to your team cause I make your optics bleed? And we all know your just weak, its not that hard to see as you tuck tail between your knees, energon leaking as you flee.

We all know I'm the greatest-future ruler of cybertron. I want to know what level you think you can beat me on, chose wisely when you pick which side your on.

If there's one good Autobot, it has to be Jazz, that mech is like a mystery only Soundwave knows if he's on your back.

Speaking of which, I think he deserves a chance, come on saboteur, rap it fast, lets see who has the best beat because I'm not sure who has...

JAZZ!

[verse 7: Jazz]

Ya, ya, hand that shit over, I'm gonna take it down, hand over that crown, I'm unfound, my moves are like heaven on earth, don't need a cloaking device or a wide berth.

I'm undefeatable, unfazeable, unkillable, undefinable, undetainable, yeah, this mech right here? the one and only, both factions want me, I'm the best in the county.

Ninja bot is what they call me, my visor on, can't taunt me, can't haunt me, I got a frame built for sneakin' no I'm not afraid to peak in either.

If ya know what I mean...

Interface king, they all wanna get with me, I got the magic digits that can make Megatron drop on his knees.

Not that id want that, that slag is dope, even if he asked jazz-mech'd be like "NOPE"

Sorry I don't inferface with slag heaps yeah ya gave me a chance but this is all fair game so if I want to dis on'ya don't call me lame.

Calm down before you break out, take a breath and just shake down, ain't no fakes here now, jus' let ya body go~

I'm the amazing Jazz yeah, everyone say "FRAG YEAH" put ya hands up, my musics enhancing, leaves you all in a trance and, I wanna see ya dancin' music is my life, my harmony, my melody, so don't be afraid to just get loose, drop your body strait down too, once you get going, no need to be afraid, you'll see, now come here and dance right here beside me.

JAZZ OUT!

[Verse:8 Jack D]

What? No humans allowed?

Think I'm not good enough? Ha! Take a look at the crowed!

People say I'm the Sam Witwicky of transformers prime,

With all the reviews I'm getting, I'm feeling very much alive.

I was given the matrix of leadership.

And Sam had the cube that ruined his scholarship.

You see? Me and him? Best part of the show,

Yeah, I'll bet ten dollers you already know.

I might not fight in the war but I had a big part.

And I can't believe I wanted to leave at the start. I'm not the best rapper, I think Jazz wins that prize. But just by being up here, I can see the love in my fans eyes.

I feel like a superstar, I pra-

Knockout- off the stage organic, This is a TRANSFORMERS rap. TRANSFORMERS, are you made of metal?

Jack- well no... But, hey this isn't fair! Optimus!

Optimus- for once Knockout is right, this is a rap dedicated to the Transformers, I am sorry Jack.

Jack- aww, what? This is crap! Whatever.

Who won? Who would you like to see next? REVIEW IT!


	2. One half

Soon after the lights dimmed from the last battle, Aria-3 danced back on stage, wearing a warming smile, she waited a few seconds for a spot light to capture her before clearing her throat, a notion that did nothing for a Transformer, but she picked it up from the humans.

"We'll, it seems like we got ourselves a tie, two for Jazz, two for Soundwave, now. Before I can move onto the next battle, I need a tie breaker."

Her optics roamed around the crowed, once again landing on yours.

"Well, speaking of Jazz, the mechs got a song he wishes to preform, about a certain... 'Bot I think you all know who that is, come on out Jazz!"

Said mech came bouncing from behind the purple velvet curtain, shaking his servos and cracking them for show.

"Ah do, ah do, 'nd that mech is in the audience, aren't ya Prowl?"

All bodies turned to look behind them, a single black and white tactician straining himself up before putting a servo to his face and scrubbing it.

"You are difficult." Prowl stated with defeat. "You know it baby!" Jazz retorted, grinning deviously, everyone turned back around in there seats, taking the unknown pressure away from Prowl.

"Ya're gonna be up here soon enough, yeah?" There was a groan accompanied by a few snickers from the audience.

"Right." Aria said, clapping her servos together. "If we have no further-"

"Wait!" Came an angered voice from backstage as none other then Megatron stormed from behind the denim walls.

"No one voted for me?" He marched up to the center stage, his peeved off optics roaming the crowed.

"I voted for you!" A random voice shouted, Megatron smirked.

"I will spare your life when I take over this planet." With that, the disruption sauntered backstage, leaving the room in an akward silence.

"Well, ah guess tha's my Que.?" Jazz piped in, snatching the microphone from Arias hand.

"Yep." The black and red seeker said happily, making her way down the stares to her VIP Seat.

"Alright mechs, femmes, humans, this song here's dedicated ya the Prowler ova there all hidin' from everyone."

The lights dimmed, slow, stead music played for about two seconds, in which Jazz smirked, on que, the beat got heavier, faster, raising the microphone to his mouth, visor flashing, Jazz began.

"See ya walkin' round the base with ya door-wings held high,

Makes me want to jump ya, make ya scream up towards the sky.

Please baby, stop tauntin' me with the swinging of ya hips.

If ya want it, stop teasin' gonna make me beg for it?

And if ya like it like that, here's me gettin' on my knees.

Hands behind my back with my optics set atease.

Take me here, take me there, anywhere, I don't care.

Jus' spike me, 'cause I'm feelin' empty, no need ta play fair.

[pre]

Take off ya armor, lemmie see ya protofroooom~

Get down on ya knees, let ya plaitin' scrape the flooooor~

[chorus]

Drop it drop it down mech,

Drop it down mech,

Drop it drop it down mech,

Drop it down mech.

Ya got me thirsty...

Got me wet.

Got me workin'

Placin' bets.

So get ta twerkin',

Show dat aft.

Unhook ya armor,

Dirty dance.

Take it take it off mech

Take it off mech

Take it take it off mech

Take it it off mech.

Don' let them flyers make ya frown with their sleek nd' slender forms.

they'll see ya gettin' down nd their jaws will hit the floor, screamin' 'more!' 'encore!'

Get on tha' pole mech, lets see how ya do, with the camera on and it's pointed right at YOU!

We could make a movie staring you at ya best,

We would make a million dollars by just showin' off ya plans!

Ya swingin' ya body like a professionalist, ah'm set in bliss from the first kiss, can't miss.

ya had me meltin' when tha first song came on,

Now I'm drunk, jus' sittin' here watching ya get it on.

Ya had me lost in thought when ya first dropped to tha ground.

An' when ya bit ya lip ya had my 'sessor spinin' round.

And when ya drinkin' too I was drownin' in ya hands.

Now Ah don' think I can even stand.

[pre]

Take off ya armor, lemmie see ya protofroooom~

Get on ya knees, let ya plaiting scrape across the flooooor~

[chorus]

Drop it drop it down mech,

Drop it down mech,

Drop it drop it down mech,

Drop it down mech.

Ya got me thirsty...

Got me wet.

Got me workin'

Placin' bets.

So get ta twerkin',

Show dat aft.

Unhook ya armor,

Dirty dance.

Take it take it off mech

Take it off mech

Take it take it off mech

Take it it off mech.

There's Gatta be poison in those digits o' yours.

Cause I can' stop myself from comin' back for more.

An' when ya bouncin on mah spike, ya port dripin' fluids.

It's hard to stop the overload when ya makin' all them noises,

Ah'm a cruiser lover, ah'm also a crazy mother fucker, I could make ya suffer, but ah'm better then that.

Come here mech, I ain't wanna chat,

I wanna get to scratchin' that metal o' yours.

In the berth, in the hallway, outside or right here against the door.

It ain't hard ya see tha' I'm Fallin' hard,

Ah can' get back up, so jus keep it on.

Ah can' stand the thought o' another in ya arms.

So turn around mech, an' show me tha' ah'm yours.

pre]

Take off ya armor, lemmie see ya protofroooom~

Get on ya knees, let ya plaiting scrape across the flooooor~

[chorus]

Drop it drop it down mech,

Drop it down mech,

Drop it drop it down mech,

Drop it down mech.

Ya got me thirsty...

got me wet.

got me workin'

Placin' bets.

So get ta twerkin',

show dat aft.

Unhook ya armor,

dirty dance.

Take it take it off mech

Take it off mech

Take it take it off mech

Take it it off mech.

Take it take it off mech

Take it off mech,

Won't ya.

Drop it drop it down mech

Take it off mech

Take it take it off mech

Drop it Down mech. (Echo) Mech... Mech... Mech."

The crowed erupted into cheers, Jazz did a few pride-full Bows, blowing kisses to the audience. Prowl, who had sunken down in his seat, scratched at the back of his head. Aria slid back onto stage, giving the mech a high five.

"Now how was that for a little between battles? Alright, before we close again, remember, we have a tie, between this mech." Aria pointed dramatically at Jazz who put a servo to his spark and acted surprised. She then pointed at the curtain.

"And a certain quite mech who dosent want to show his face right now, the choice is yours, VOTE UP! Oh, as always, anyone YOU personally-"

Her optics landed on yours.

"You want to see rap, Review it! We already got Prowl on the list."

There was a loud, out-of-place sigh that ended with a growl, Aria giggled, waving the mech off.

"For now, Peace out trans-fans!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright alright, settle down, we've had a tie breaker! The winner of the first rap battle is... SOUNDWAVE! And so, said mech will come back to rap again, as well as two new mechs who had been asked for."

Grinning, Aria-Three disappeared back stage, a few, silent seconds passed by, and then, she immerged, shoving Soundwave onto the stage and shoving a microphone into his hand.

"Go on mech, where's the thank you speech?"

Soundwave stared at the microphone, then turned to the femme, visor flashing.

"Soundwave: unaware of speech, has not prepared."

A few mech and femmes in the audience snickered, in which, seemed to annoy the stoic 'con.

"Soundwave: thankful. Express: in rap."

"There you have it! Aria chimed in, clapping for the music to start.

"Everyone, SOUNDWAVE!"

Said mech stood still for a minuet before retracting his visor and mask, seaming to think about what he was to say, and then...

"Rick-ah-tick-tick-tack, don't put me back on the rack, I'm coming back for an attack, optics dark as I laugh. You see? These humans have their minds set right, picking me for another night, they know who's best, better then the rest, I'll pass any test, just shove it in my face, taking off the mask. Leave them all screaming with a heart attack.

I was born for the stage, I was born for the fame, raggity aft, I was made for the game. You were made for the rage, held locked in the cage, stuck blocked with the chains, shell shocked full of pain, big balls- so they say.

Going insane from the lights on the stage, getting drunk off the words that are written on this page, don't need to rehearse, edit or save, it just comes out I won't remember half the words that I say.

So, G1 I was a little creepy there, although i was always prepared, repaired, And that the voice had me stare. Animated they ruined my cover, what kind if mech plays the same music over and over? A gift for a child? Please, this is me, do I look like a gift you shove under the tree?

But they bumped it up with Transformers prime, a mystery mech with a scary side, a computer mask, can't see my eyes, a master spy, master of disguise, no more boom box, I'm a flyer in the sky.

We're transformers- were robots in disguise, you know how it goes, were more then meets the eye, so look alive before you die, because I won't think twice while I'm alive.

It takes time to come up with the perfect Rhyme but once your on stage the words just come to mind, you all are screaming my name I swear I'll be written in the hall of fame.

If there are to many Autobots I'll jump in with a bang-bang. Yes lord Megatron, we were thinking the same thing.

Gun sounds like Baw with da baw, dang-dang

And then I jump in with Pow-pow, chicka, pow, chicka, wow-wow

Got my spike in your girls valve, valve-valve

Jealous now, wont back down, down-down

Dumb it down, I don't know how, huh-huh, how-how chick wow, nigga bow wow. how does it sound sa-sa sound now?

Thank-you for your time, your hands and your breath. You all know who's the best of the best, this may be short but its as sweet as it gets, hand this mic over to a new mech, a true mech, this is how we do, mech.

[verse 2 Ironhide.]

A true mech, humph, getting soft on me now? Should I back up before your hands on me now?

I swear, these Decepticons are getting softer by the hour, so soft that, will I have to cower?

Are you feelin' lucky punk?

Aren't you full of luck? Why don't you Come a little closer, my cannons aren't afraid to give some early closure.

Powerful, heavy, fast, large, my cannons take less time to charge then it does for your spike to discharge, Recharge. Counting down the seconds until your optics fade, what's on your mind mech, getting laid?

My weapons zappin' your flappin' things could happen while your stafin' With a small buzz they come to life, ready to aim, I'm ready to fight, defending my Prime, an honor of glory, I don't need yours, I've heard that same story.

When I say tick, you say boom

TICK, BOOM, TICK, BOOM

stop the world from impending doom

Killing 'cons cause its what we do,

Were Protecting the humans home too, Driving by yeah mech we zoom so Huncker down in your Mommas whoom, way deep down in a hidden her tomb.

Cower in fear, headlights and dear, your blood I will smear, all year, look, I'm shedding a tear! Isn't it clear? Deaf, can you hear? Of course not my cannons blew off your ears!

Ha! Where's your all mighty warlord now? Left you behind, he probably fled from the town, come on mech, take a bow, its time for me to end your pathetic existence."

Ironhide retreated backstage after the fleaing Soundwave, the lights shed a shadow on the curtain, Showing Ironhide lift the silent mech up and toss him into the wall, cannons powered, many shots could be heard as the shadows got smaller.

Something shattered, a grunt was heard, then, Ironhide popped back on stage microphone in hand, a little bit of energon hiding on his frame.

"We are the Autobots soldiers.

And were Facing a war over again.

The Decepticons won't take over

We have the strength to face them.

One way to stop the war today.

It may be hard for us to face,

Theres only one way to stop this invasion, and its complete...

...elimination.

Wait... Where's Prowl?"

"JAZZ!" Prowl hollered, quite literally being dragged out from behind the curtain by Jazz, who, was grinning from audio to audio.

" I don't understand the point of this." Prowl snarled, jerking his hands away from the unstable mech, dusting imaginary dust from his chassis.

"Come on baby, ya got This." Jazz encouraged, giving Prowl an extra push towards the centre stage for good measure, Prowl, who just got a glimpse of the crowed, sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can't even~"

a microphone being shoved into bis face cut off Prowls sentence, Aria snickered in the crowed, trusting the others' to handle the problem, Ironhide could be seen shaking his head and heading back stage, cannons whirling, mostly likely to finished off what he started.

"Take the microphone and rap it mech!" Jazz pumped his fists when Prowl snatched the microphone from Jazz's claws none to gently, he glared at the saboteurs mocking smile. Prowl sighed.

"If I glitch, it is you're fault." Prowl snapped, pushing Jazz towards the curtain.

"Whatever you say Prowler!" With that, Jazz threw open the curtain and fled inside, leaving Prowl to stare after him, however, he turned, shoulders tensing as he faced the crowed.

"Primus help me." He muttered, before lifting the microphone to his lips.

"First of all this music is vulgar, singing to a beat while you all act like vultures, picking savagely at each others scrap, just to see who's got the better rap.

It's illogical to end every sentence with a word that you rhyme with the next, its actually absurd, what kind of human started this pathetic trend? I'd like to see to his... untimely end.

I'm a tactician, a planning machine And its the only thing that makes sense to me. Some mechs need to smarten-up, what you say makes my processor numb. You're completely dumb. No it's not a trick question... Was it even a question? I think you need some perfection, or at least some 'protection.'

Because we certainly do not need more of you running around,

But If that were the case, I think I'd have to go underground, hiding from the fact that there's TWO of you, so do my a favor? And think before you... Do.

It's not hard to see the bravado in your optics, maudlin, weakly emotional but that's off topic.

I'm avant-grade, advanced in the field, my plans are kitsch, they really do appeal. Oh, so you're devoted to self-gratitude? But are you going anywhere with that attitude?

Hedonist is what I would call you, when your too self absorbed to see what goes on around you, your burst into battle head-on with no plan, thinking it is there you won't make your last stand.

Strictly by-the-book you break a rule you see to me, it doesn't matter if 'its nothing' its the way things have to be.

I didn't chose this Alt form for just the color or the look. I chose the police car because its similar to what I do. Respect me, I am a form of the law, and those who don't listen get locked behind bars. I'm not real skilled but I'm hard to see, quick on my wheels nimble on my feet.

Your a Mac computer using dial up speed, I have an advanced mind-frame that Time Warner can't beat.

I'm in the hall of fame, your on the wall of shame, I'm Thor and your my opponent, You rodent, I'm omnipotent so hold still when I'm reloading

Just know that I should not be woken.

Autobot-centric of all the shows.

They keep the Decepticons on the down low.

You can try as you might but its the way it goes,

Even Hasbro knows...

-Let me dumb it down for a minuet... I'm going Out of Character while I'm getting in it-

And so, I'm flying in in a damn U.F.O landing now to steel your flow, all the 'glitches know, like whoa. Let it go, we all know your beat is slow, just no, you aren't anything but a deprived hoe, grinding on everyone because you need the doe, what's wrong 'bro?' Am I going to slow?

Your all perplexed, looking distressed, but your all nothing more then a bunch of rejects, becoming transfixed on random objects because your too distracted, I'm being hon-nest.

I'm not trying to peeve anyone off.

you told me to rap so I'm acting like god.

I'm acting high-up, but actings not enough, Im acting all tough, well not acting but... well, fuck..

We all know that something's amiss, something no one can miss, can you feel it growing nearer?

Heating up, can you feel the fever?

I have a challenge, you'll be the receiver, I'll be the deceiver.

Can you deliver? Can you be quicker? Can you cross the river? Can you beat this singer?

I have three words for you.

Dream on, Dreamer."

Prowl dropped the microphone to the ground and spun on his heel, his doorwings twitching, not even giving the crowed a second glance. Aria three slid her ways back on stage and picked up the microphone, shooting the crowed an apologetic smile.

"Seems like someone's grumpy." A few people laughed, Aria waited for the laughs to die down before she continued.

"Well, there you have it, mechs, femmes, humans, our second rap battle! Soundwave was the previous winner, and so, can be chosen to win again, and so are Prowl and Ironhide, any mechs that have already rapped can be put in the next segment, I hope you enjoyed tonight's rap battle! As always, review who you want to win, and who you want to see next, Goodnight everyone!"


End file.
